Unintentional
by CogitoVirus1.048596
Summary: Azusa bumps into a weird girl one day. What'll happen next? What will blossom between them? AzusaxOC
1. Chapter 1

"Senpai!"Azusa yelled as he ran towards Tsukiko.

"Oh, Azusa-kun. Good Morning!" Tsukiko greeted back as she turned around. They exchanged smiles and chatted away as they entered the building.

A year had already passed and now Tsukiko was not the lone female in the campus. A few female students walked here and there, chatted and laughed with each other. Though the female population was not that big in number, it was enough to make Tsukiko smile.

"Ne, Senpai? Why are you smiling?" Azusa inquired when he noticed his beloved senpai smiling as they kept walking.

"I'm just happy that I'm no longer the only female here" she replied with a smile. Azusa too smiled.

He loved seeing his senpai smiling, he loved his senpai's gentle features and her positive personality, he loved to hear her voice, her laugh, the very sight of her made his heart flutter. He looked at his senpai once again and happiness filled him.

Azusa waved at his dearest senpai as she reached her classroom. He happily continued walking to his classroom, "Today is great as always because I saw senpai" he whispered to himself and smiled. He walked mindlessly through the halls, almost skipping, to his own classroom, "Senpai is so pretty" he thought out loud and continued walking. To his surprise, he bumped on to something and what he bumped in to fell to the ground with a thud, "Ouch" he muttered, he looked down and saw a student sitting on the floor, her stuff scattered and her glasses on the ground beyond her reach.

Yes, **HER**.

A female student with shoulder length brown hair was sitting there, motionless with no apparent plans of getting up, "S-sorry" Azusa apologized and held out his hand to help her stand, she still wouldn't move so he decided to help her pick up her things that were scattered on the floor. As he was going to reach for a notebook, the girl stood up and took all her stuff quickly without looking at him and searched for her lost glasses. When she found them, she put them on and left without saying anything or looking at Azusa who was still crouched down. When the girl disappeared through the hall, he stood up straight and went on his way as he tried to dismiss the thought of the silent girl he has just encountered.

A really short chapter. I actually don't know how may chapters I'll be making for this one. But I will surely continue this.

Thanks for reading! I do hope you like this very short chapter.

Reviews are loveddddd :3

-Cogito


	2. Chapter 1-5 - Friends?

**Chapter 1.5 – Friends?**

It was dismissal time. Azusa was headed for his room when he caught a glace of a girl walking aimlessly through the halls. It was **her**. He quickly ran towards her direction, "Hey! Wait up!" he said as he reached for the girl's arm, startled, she swatted his hand away and backed on the wall near her, "What do you want?" she asked in a low but menacing tone. Azusa scratched his head and spoke without looking at her, "I just wanted to apologize for this morning. You know, I bumped you and you fell down. So-", he was abruptly cut off when the girl spoke once again, "You've said your apologies this morning. That was enough. Goodbye" the girl walked passed him but he was persistent, "What's your name?" he caught up with her and was walking beside her. She didn't answer so he asked again, "Um… I'm Kinose Azusa. Do you mind if you give me your name?" he looked at the girl who was quickening her pace, "H-hey! Don't run!" he said speeding up as well, "I just want your name! W-wait!" he said huffing and puffing, still running, the girl asked, "What do you want? What if I tell you my name? What good would that be to you?", "Well… to be friends?" he said as he stopped and caught his breath. The girl looked back and slowed down her pace, eventually stopping, "Irie Haruna" she said plainly and went on walking.

"Can I call you _Haruna_?" Azusa followed her much to her annoyance.

"Fine" was all she said.

"You can call me Azusa" he smiled.

"Whatever." she responded.

"Do you really not talk a lot?"

"Why do you have so many questions?"

It's really short, really sorry.

Well, it's just Chapter 1.5, I'll be sure to upload Chapter 2 before Tuesday. It'll be longer. I promise.

Thanks for reading!

-Cogito


End file.
